1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to apparatus used in the construction of reinforced concrete structures. In particular, the present invention relates to an improved device for supporting a worker during the tying or joining of reinforcement rods for concrete structures.
2. Description of the Related Art
When forming a reinforced concrete structure it is common to form a lattice of steel reinforcement rods about which tile concrete is poured or cast. To maintain the structural integrity of the lattice prior to and during the pouring of the concrete, the reinforcement rods are tied together at their intersections by lengths wire or plastic ties.
Where the structure takes the form of a floor, roadway, bridge or other slab type structure, the reinforcing lattice typically takes the form of a horizontal plane formed by a first lower set of laterally spaced reinforcement rods extending in a first direction, and a second upper set of laterally spaced reinforcement rods extending in a perpendicular direction. Where this is the case, the tying of the steel has been an uncomfortable task.
In particular, the expanse of such slabs typically necessitates that the workers support themselves upon the lattice of reinforcing rods during the application of the ties, requiring them to sit or kneel upon the lattice. This is quit uncomfortable due to the relatively large spacing of the lattice and the rigid nature and small diameter of the reinforcing rods. Some workers have rested their buttocks or knees upon sheet material such as plywood, providing some relief, but necessitating movement of the sheet material at frequent intervals. Even with this sheet material, the worker must bend over to tie the steel, resulting in back fatigue and possibly injury.